


Shipping Oneshots Collection

by Azumarocket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Neoshipping, One Shot Collection, RocketShipping - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarocket/pseuds/Azumarocket
Summary: A few works I wrote a while ago from a writing suggestion meme- figured I'd post them here!





	1. Rocketshipping- Museum

**Author's Note:**

> So these are largely unpolished and rambly, plus romance is not my strong suit- that said, I really enjoyed writing these! Each story has a theme, object, pairing and location that was submitted to me.  
> If I get any new requests from the same post I'll add them here!

Though Jessie knew that the museum’s stillness was only a good sign, the quiet was starting to freak her out. She felt weird, stuck in this dimly-lit limbo lined with artifacts and statues. She could feel their gaze through the glass.

“So where is it?” Meowth hissed.

“Upstairs,” came James’ voice in response. He nodded his head towards a door to their right. “Let’s deal with the security first.”

The trio crossed the room with deft, hurried footsteps, then crouched by the doorway. It took a minute or so for Meowth to pick the lock; they breathed a sigh of relief when the door clicked open.

“Okay…” Jessie moved over to a blue panel on the wall and pulled back its lid to reveal a tangle of wires. She ran a gloved finger along the plastic stream, frowning. “How’re we meant to know which one’s connected to the alarm system?”

James bit his lip. “Trial and error?”

Jessie took the wire cutters from her belt and thought for a moment. “Well… One of them’s gotta be the right one, right? So, if we just cut them all…”  
When no one objected she snipped through the closest wire, then repeated the action. She’d just put wire seven out of its misery when darkness swamped them. 

“Ah crap.”

They blinked through the blackness until their eyes adjusted; Jessie could just about make out blurred navy outlines.

“Guess dat was one way a’ doin’ it,” Meowth muttered. “Er, we got anyt'ing in da way of light?”

James shrugged his backpack into his hands and felt through it semi-blindly.

“All we’ve got are candles,” he answered. 

“Better than nothing,” Jessie sighed. 

Soon enough they each held a lit candle, which provided very minimal lighting but at least gave them view of their surroundings. The flame quivered as Jessie walked.

“Meowth, you keep watch by the entrance,” she said when they’d reached the target display case. The cat pokemon nodded, and slunk off into the shadows.

Jessie studied the case’s lock. “Reckon we can jimmy it open okay?” 

“Now the power’s off, it shouldn’t be a problem,” James answered. He blew out his candle, set it down and picked up their crowbar. “Just a matter of brute force.” 

Jessie held her candle by the lock so he could see. He’d only just wedged the crowbar under the metal latch when they both froze at the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Downstairs, and far too heavy to be Meowth’s. They shared a glance of terror before scrambling to find hiding places.

Jessie ducked between two rows of cases whilst James took sanctuary behind a large antique chest. The steps grew and faded, past Jessie. She braved a look up at their owner: a security guard, complete with flashlight.

Since the man’s back was facing her, she kept her gaze on him and realised that James had no way of seeing him without blowing his cover. Combined with the fact that the guard was heading vaguely in his direction, it didn’t look great.

Trying to shake off the unpleasant ripple of adrenaline in her stomach, Jessie frantically searched for an idea worth holding onto. Her line of sight drifted to the candle, its light snuffed out by her dash across the room but still in her grip. She didn’t have time to form a more sophisticated plan, so settled for what she had: she poked her head around the corner of the case, took aim at the doorway, and chucked the candle.

The resulting clatter stopped the guard in his tracks, and Jessie swiftly took cover once more. She waited, muffling her breathing on the back of her hand. The footsteps went past her again. Stopped. Then descended, back down the stairs.

When she deemed it safe enough, she moved over to James, still keeping close to the ground. He let out an unsteady breath.

“Oh, Jessie, thank you,” he whispered. “I didn’t know what I was going to-”

“Don’t celebrate too soon,” Jessie cut in. “We’ve still got to get the thing and make it out in one piece." 

“Y-Yeah.” 

His nerves didn’t pass her by; she rubbed his shoulder and pushed the crowbar towards him.

“Come on then,” she encouraged. “Show me what a masterful cat burglar you are. Then you can compliment me all you want. In fact, it’s a requirement.” 

It was hard to tell in the dark, but she thought she saw his lips raise into a smile.

“Sounds like a fair deal.”


	2. Neoshipping- Lake

“This is a fucking joke.” Cassidy stabbed the oar against the island bank their boat was beached on, screwing her face up with strain as she pushed all her weight against it. She gave up a second later with a frustrated gasp and slumped back onto the wooden bench.

Butch sighed, and sat down next to her.

“Maybe we could-”

“If you had pulled your weight we’d be across by now,” she snapped. The anger in her expression gave way to make room for trepidation as she tipped her head back at the darkening sky. “We won’t even be able to see soon.” She buried her face in her knees. “Shit.”

“Well… We can just camp out here, then. Get going in the morning when it’s light.”

Cassidy scoffed at him. “You just want to sleep in the middle of a lake?” she asked. Her partner shrugged.

“Not that different from sleeping on the floor somewhere else,” he said. “We got our sleeping bags and supplies, don’t we? I don’t see a big problem.”

He dragged his backpack onto his lap and began rifling through its contents- he set aside a couple of cans of food, then pulled out a box of tea lights. Somewhat reluctant but resigned to their situation, Cassidy dropped the oar and watched him. Soon enough they had a makeshift stove: a miniature metal table heated by the half dozen candles beneath it.

They ate in near silence, and by the time they were done, the sun’s afterglow had faded completely. Butch regarded Cassidy, her silhouette just distinguishable from the sky behind it; she turned her face and her features caught in the light of the tiny flames. Soft cheeks. Rose lipstick. Eyes gazing off in unknown thoughts.

He felt a sudden rush of nerves. Sure, they were alone together most of the time- it was part of their job. But somehow, here, he felt more alone with her than usual.

“You okay?” he asked softly. It was the most intimate thing he dared initiate.

Cassidy looked at him, calculating. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

He imagined kissing her. They’d done it before- brief, impersonal hookups that might as well have ended with a handshake. If he made a move now, it would be different, and he wasn’t sure she’d appreciate it. Hell, he’d be pretty lucky if she didn’t clock him one.

“Why are you staring like that?” Cassidy questioned. He quickly averted his line of sight, and a knowing smirk pulled at her lips. She put a hand on his leg and squeezed. “You wanna get lucky, is that it?”

“No! No, I just-” Butch swallowed before looking back up at her. He shifted closer to her, watching her eyes, asking for permission. She took a few moments before hooking her arm around his neck and pulling his mouth to hers.

He closed his eyes, and there was just the kiss. Routine said they should be feeling each other up by now, going through the motions. Destination sex.

Cassidy broke away so their faces were just apart. She caught her breath, and a look of slight confusion crossed her face. He waited for her to retreat, shove him back.

She didn’t.


	3. Rocketshipping- Amusement Park

_Ca-thunk ca-thunk ca-thunk_

James’ grip on the cart’s metal bar was tight enough to whiten his knuckles, but it didn’t feel like enough. Not when he was thirty feet in the air- and Arceus, still climbing- on shuddering rails.

He tried to swallow the knot in his throat, failed, and turned his head to his partner.

“Do you feel that… Rattling?” he asked her. “This doesn’t feel safe.”

Jessie scoffed. She sat to his right, reclined in the plastic seat, one hand lying casually on the bar like an unattentive driver. Like she was in control and not thirty seconds from becoming the main feature of a crime scene.

“Quit worrying,” she told him. “It’s fine. Besides, you’re way more likely to have an accident on the road and you don’t freak out everytime you take the wheel.”

He tried to absorb this mild comfort, but the fact that the carts were shaped as ghost Pokemon didn’t exactly help.

The juddering beneath him abruptly ceased as they reached the straight section of the track- a few metres to contemplate the plunge that followed. James made a rather undignified whimpering noise, to which Jessie grinned.

“The best bit’s coming up!” she said. “Ooh, here we go-”

They spent an agonising second hovering over the edge before plummeting downwards, and James was immediately aware of three things: that his stomach felt as if it had taken flight, that Jessie was whooping, and that, emerging from the terror, was an undeniable thrill.

The track curved, swinging them round a sharp corner before dipping once more. Jessie threw her arms up in the air, nudging her shoulder into James as encouragement to do the same; he managed to loosen his hold on the bar for the barest of moments, and dubbed that a victory.

They went through a loop, tipped sideways, cleared a few smaller drops, and with none of the grand build up from the start, the cart slowed at the station. Giddy, they disembarked, filtering through the exit after the other riders.

“Maybe we should make a ride,” Jessie mused as they walked. “We could call it ‘ _The Blast Off_ ’- no, ' _The Twerp Experience_ ’. Customers pay up to free-fall from the edge of space.”

As he laughed, he took in her own smile, and thought how wonderful it was to see her happy. There was the warmth in her eyes reserved strictly for her closest companions, and here it was, revealed to him.

Meowth waved to them as they reached the stand he stood behind, disguised in a wig and glasses.

“How’s business?” Jessie inquired.

“Ain’t bad,” the cat replied, watching the miniature rubber Psyducks bob around the small pool before him. “But youse two should pull ya weight- I’ve been here for almost an hour, and I ain’t exactly a fan of water!”

“It’s not like you’ve got anything better to do,” Jessie said with a shrug. “You’re too short to get on any of the rides.”

Meowth shook his head. “Nah- we got dat covered, ain’t we, Wobbs?”

“Wobbuffet!”

The blue Pokemon emerged in an oversized trench coat- Meowth promptly hopped onto his head, drawing the coat around them.

Their human team mates watched them waddle in awkward motions towards the nearest coaster. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

“It’ll be a miracle if that works,” she commented. 

James murmured his agreement. With the faded shrieks of distant riders washing over them, he took a seat behind the counter.

He decided he didn’t mind watching the ducks for a while.


End file.
